


Dinner with a Gentleman Demon

by valkyrienix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, Reverse Demonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrienix/pseuds/valkyrienix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake tries to further his relationship with the demon hunter Dirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with a Gentleman Demon

**Author's Note:**

> based off of chofi's reversal demonstuck found here: http://my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com/post/57492013658/reversal-demonstuck

There was a loud chiming of bells that echoed throughout the entirety of the house. It resounded in the front hall, bouncing off the walls and launching itself from the vases and the candelabras. Upward it went, passing by the dining hall, dusty from disuse, shaking the chandelier that hung over the table. The crystals clinked together, joining the bells that were now making their way up the spiral staircase to the bedrooms above. They ignored every closed bedroom door, locked tight and probably incapable of being opened without force so rusted were the hinges. Cobwebs rustled as the bells whooshed through the single open doorway and finally caught the master’s ears.

Jake English opened his chartreuse eyes as the sound of the bells hit his ears. There could only be one person ringing that bell, and it filled his heart with excitement and anticipation. Yes, there was only person. Dirk Strider.

He stood from his position, the dust clinging to him flying upward in great clouds as he casually stepped away from his desk. His boots clunked along the floor as he slowly made his way downward towards the door. There was the sound of it opening, and Jane’s voice greeting Dirk. Beneath the courteous tone, he could hear the hungry desire and masked jealousy.

She hated that Jake paid Dirk more attention than he did to her, but what was Jake to do? He wanted no relationship with his sister. As much as it was custom among demons to have romantic relationships with their family members, he would not have it. And it’s not like he wanted a permanent relationship with Dirk. He was a demon hunter after all, and couldn’t be left to live. Not as a human anyway. He’d taken it under his responsibility to get rid of him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy every minute of his company. There was also the extreme satisfaction of being able to fool the master demon hunter into thinking you and your “maid” were humans.

He’d kept Dirk under the ruse for three years, but tonight he wanted to push the relationship they’d shared between them in a new direction. Whether it was good or bad, Jake wasn’t sure yet.

“So is he here then? Or did he forget we had a date?” Strider’s low voice floated up the stairway, triggering a wide, toothy smile from Jake. Oh, Jake loved that voice. The arrogance in it, and the underlying insecurity and fear. The multitude of levels that made Dirk Strider who he was. It’s at times like that he wanted to steal Dirk’s soul and swallow it so that he could forever have it.

The thousands of souls already in his system screamed at the thought of another joining them. He quickly shushed them, assuring them that Strider’s soul would not be sharing their home, but would have a special place.

“Strider!” he called out, overlapping Jane’s soft assurance. “So glad you could make it! I wasn’t sure you would show.”

“I wouldn’t miss free food. Especially from a rich bastard like you,” came the reply. He looked downward, and ah yes there he was. Dirk Strider in all his glory. He hadn’t even bothered to dress up for the occasion. A simple T-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans torn at the knees, and the classic, dirtied Converse.

He had to laugh as he came down the stairs. “I can guarantee the food is spectacular. Janey here is an excellent cook. Her desserts though are by far my favorite.” She flushed, her pale cheeks brightening to a soft red.

“I ought to finish,” she said breathily, and quickly left in the direction of the kitchen. She probably hadn’t even started.

“So how are things?” He wrapped an arm around Dirk’s shoulders, guiding him in the direction of the dining room. As they approached, there was a whoosh of air, and when they entered not a single spec of dust was to be found.

“The usual,” Dirk said, noticing nothing, “Killing demons, trying to make a weapon that actually works against them.” He shrugged, his shoulders rolling against Jake’s arm.

“Ah, do your swords not have quite the same effect?” He glanced down at Dirk’s hip, where yes there was the ever present silver twin katanas, ready to be pulled at a moment’s notice.

“Silver still works, alright,” he says, his eyes flicking from behind the pointed shades around the room, observing every detail, noticing every possible exit and entry point. “It’s just not as efficient as I’d like.”

“Is that why you accepted my invitation?” He sat down at the head of the table, indicating for Dirk to sit beside him. Jake thought that eating across from each other was rather silly. You couldn’t inhale the other’s presence, nor could you quite hear the other correctly.

He sat, placing his elbows on the table and his head in one of his hands. “You did say you know some kick-ass ways to kill demons. ‘Quickly and efficiently,’ as you put it.”

“I did say that, didn’t I?” He frowned at the hunter. “I’m just not too sure if I want to reveal such things to you.”

“And why’s that?” From behind the tinted glass, orange eyes flashed with impatience. Another thing Jake liked about Dirk was that he had no patience for mind games. At least, mind games that he wasn’t directing himself.

“As much as I want to help you on your quest to vanquish demonkind,” he said, “I think you can wait until after dinner for me to reveal my secrets.” Jane entered at that very moment, right on cue, with dinner. Jake licked his lips, enjoying the smell, but knowing he wouldn’t be able to stomach it.

Dirk’s frown deepened, but he said nothing, glancing over the food and inhaling deeply.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked, watching as the hunter hesitantly grabbed a roll.

“It looks great,” he replied, but said nothing more, biting into the roll and observing the rest of the food. Perhaps there was poison in some of the food? Jake would never. He was a gentleman, and he liked to kill his prey in a far more personal manner.

There was the small clink of crystal as Jane entered once more with a bottle of “wine” and two glasses. He shot her an angry glance, and hissed, “Not _that_ wine.” She grimaced and turned around, leaving the room once more.

“What’s wrong with that bottle?” The suspicion in Strider’s voice made Jake jump slightly in his chair.

“It’s not a favorite of mine,” he murmured, twisting his fork in pasta that would never be eaten. He slid another glance toward Dirk, who was concentrating on his own noodles. To anyone else, it would look like he was playing with his food, or that he was very timid about taking large bites, but Jake could make the accurate assumption that he was still checking for poison.

“Please, Mr. Strider,” he said, somewhat indignantly, “If I wanted you dead, you would be in your grave already.”

Dirk froze, his eyes flicking toward Jake. A smile broke across his face. “Can’t be too careful. Your maid might have it in for me.”

A laugh escaped him. “Indeed, she very well might.” Which was most assuredly the truth. Jane had liked Dirk initially, even chatting with him when they were all in company, but after she discovered Jake’s interest him, it turned somewhat cold, if not a little hostile.

The rest of dinner passed with idle conversation, but he could feel the underlying impatience radiating from Dirk. There couldn’t have been a more dedicated hunter. He felt infinitely glad that Dirk was unaware of his true nature.

At the end of dinner, Jane returned and swept away the plates, shooting Jake a glare before leaving again. “Right,” he said, “Shall we move to my study? We can discuss things further there.”

The hunter nodded, standing silently and following him up the stairs. He had to resist the urge to take his hand, feeling the warmth seep into his own cold body. His attraction to Dirk was more than just his complicated soul, but his physical form as well. Upon first spotting him, he couldn’t help but admire the way he moved and the grace and precision with which he executed every action.

When they entered the study, instant regret flooded his system. He should have had the place dusted before allowing Dirk inside, but it wasn’t quite as bad as other parts of the house. Closing the door behind him, Jake ushered Dirk in towards the desk.

“So what’s the damned secret, English?” Dirk said, getting to the point instantly.

He gulped. He hadn’t actually made a plan that far. There was really no secret, other than inflicting silver into the system. But Dirk already knew that. “I wanted to talk about something else first,” he replied quietly, running his fingers along a dusty book.

Dirk’s face contorted into one of frustration and anger, but he said nothing. Jake took a deep breath before saying, “You know why I’ve taken an interest in your activities, don’t you?”

“It couldn’t be for the sake of humanity, could it?” Sarcasm practically dripped from his mouth.

“There is that,” he said, an amused smile twinging at his lips, “However...” He drew nearer to Dirk, cornering him between a bookshelf and a sofa. His eyes widened with anger and surprise as he tried to find an escape route. But Jake had him. “I’ve wanted to try something with you, Dirk,” he breathed as he got closer to him. Softly, he placed his hands on his chest, running them downward.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t wanted this either, Strider.” He was centimeters from his mouth. There wasn’t not a word from Dirk, nothing but angry silence. Impatient for a response, Jake finally pressed his lips against Dirk’s, begging for an entrance into his mouth. At first, there was nothing, but slowly his form relaxed and his hands creeped onto Jake’s hips, pulling him closer. The kiss was angry, it felt like it was burning him, and Jake guessed it was most likely from trapping into this situation, but the desire was there and that’s all he really wanted.

Jake slowly slid his hands back up, wrapping his arms around Dirk’s neck, and opening his mouth further, allowing the kiss to go deeper, the burning sensation making him groan. He had to be careful though. If he got too aroused, his fangs would spring forth and prick Dirk, and then all would be lost. Dirk would find out in an instant, and Jake would be as good as dead. That wouldn’t do at all.

It was with great reluctance that Jake finally pulled away and said quietly, “I see.”

“You’re a dumbass, Jake,” Dirk hissed through his teeth, and before he could blink, Dirk turned the tables and had _him_ up against the wall. A flare of panic coursed through his blood. Had he found out? He didn’t want to have to kill him. Not yet. But Dirk merely smiled slightly--that arrogant smirk-- before bending down to kiss him again. The kiss was still angry and punishing, but Jake didn’t mind. His hands crept upward to cup Dirk’s face, running his thumbs along his jawline and cheeks.

It was then that Jake realized he hadn’t felt this impassioned in ages.

The thought of bringing Dirk into demonhood suddenly became rather appealing.

He kissed him harder, his tongue sliding fully into Dirk’s mouth for the first time. The burning sensation intensified as their tongues pressed together more and more often, and it’s then that Jake came to the realization that Dirk had a tongue piercing. A silver one. It was pressed against Jake’s inner cheek right now, burning away his skin slowly.

In a flash, Jake had pushed Dirk away and was on the other side of the room, clutching his cheek as the wound slowly healed. It ached, the feeling unfamiliar after so long of having evaded the hunter’s metal. Every disguise Jake had managed to put up had now vanished, revealing the pointed ears, the fangs, and the glowing eyes.

Dirk stood there in shock, staring at Jake. The realization was obvious when it hit him, and Jake was back up against the wall in seconds but for purposes entirely different than having a war of tongues. The twin katanas were against his throat, burning the skin of his neck.

“You’re a great liar, aren’t you, English?” he said, his voice low and angry. Full of betrayal.

“I’ve had time to practice.” Jake laughed, a smile crossing his face.

“Was the goal to take my soul, then?” The katanas pressed closer, drawing a line of blood. A hiss escaped Jake’s mouth but that was the only sign of pain he would allow.

“It may have been. It may have not been. When have you known a demon to draw out their meal for three years?”

A grimace crossed Dirk’s face. “As a demon, I’d assume you’d want information on the destruction of your kind, right? You’ve managed to wheedle quite a bit out of me.”

“I’ve used every piece of information to _my_ advantage and no one else’s.” Jake wouldn’t share this prize with anyone but himself.

“I guess this business arrangement is over.” 

The katanas pressed harder, he didn’t flinch. “You can’t do it. You like me. You might even love me.”

Anger flashed across Dirk’s face before returning to cool apathy. “I am going to slit your throat, Engli--”

“You won’t,” Jake interrupted, a smile crossing his face.

Dirk opened his mouth to respond further, but a choked, gurgling sound escaped instead, and something wet touched Jake’s shirt. The katanas dropped, and Dirk fell forward against Jake’s chest, his breathing suddenly labored. A curse bubbled from his mouth before there was silence.

“You should have done that the moment you first saw him, Jake,” Jane said, wiping a bloodied towel over her hands. “He was a danger to us both. You’d be dead right now if I hadn’t intervened.” With that, she left, her heels clicking sharply on the old floorboards.

Slowly, Jake picked Dirk up, his body shivering from the shock of having him die in front of him. Dirk’s orange eyes stared upward, unseeing. Beneath those eyes though, a soul still struggled, for death had not quite claimed him yet. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he caressed the hunter’s face. He wouldn’t let Dirk die. No, not yet.

“I’m going to take your soul now,” he breathed, his voice shaking with emotion, “So you can at least live on within me.”

Slowly, tenderly, Jake pressed his lips to Dirk’s.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually started out as a johndave ghost story oh well  
> poots


End file.
